The present invention comprises a new Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Petrewis’.
‘Petrewis’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized bold deep-red flowers, early flowering and good floriferousness, medium green foliage, excellent branching, and an outwardly spreading plant habit with exceptional cold tolerance.
‘Petrewis’ originated from a hybridization made in August 2005 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was a bulk population of plants from a proprietary, unpatented population designated ‘E5327’, that had flowers ranging in color from red to dark salmon. The seed was harvested in bulk and sown in February 2006.
The male parent of ‘Petrewis’ was a proprietary, unpatented population designated as ‘B1256-1’, with burgundy flowers.
‘Petrewis’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2006, in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Petrewis’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2006 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.